Drowned Ophelia
Drowned Ophelia is the manifestation of Ophelia's inner darkness and bitterness and a villain from the video game Brütal Legend. History Meeting Eddie Ophelia first met Eddie Riggs after he ended up in her time in the middle of the Temple of Ormagoden. She had disguised herself as one of the Druids to sneak into the temple and retrieve the Separator, an axe of tremendous power. However Eddie retrieved it first and the two met as the roadie fought his way through Doviculus's minions, who were guarding the temple. The two then worked together and began fighting their way through the demon forces. Impressed by Eddie's ability to access the remnants of the Titan's power using his guitar, "Clementine", and his skills with the Separator, Ophelia brought him to Bladehenge, home of the human resistance. There she introduced Eddie to Lars and Lita Halford and they all spent some time getting to know Eddie. They decided to trust him and began working to build an army to fight the demons. Battling Lionwhyte Ophelia wanted to save the women in the Pleasure Dome of General Lionwhyte, but Lars told her not to and so Eddie set out to free the men imprisoned in the general's mine. However Ophelia set out to free the women anyway and was successful, though she was badly hurt trying to arm the women with Razorfire Boar carcasses, which became a powerful ranged weapon when prepared correctly. Ophelia returned to Bladehenge on the verge of death and was brought by Lars to the healer known as the Kill Master. However her wounds were too grievous and the Kill Master required strings from the Metal Spider Queen to heal her. Lars wanted to go retrieve the strings, Lita told him to just let Ophelia go since her family had been part of the Black Tear Rebellion. They had been a group of humans that originally fought for the same ideals as their army, Ironheade, but had gone insane after they drank the dark waters from the Sea of Black Tears, fighting against the other humans. After Eddie retrieved the strings, Ophelia was healed and thought that Lars had saved her, but Eddie didn't correct her due to his instincy as a roadie. In a battle with Lionwhyte at Bladehenge, Ironheade won, though during the combat Eddie claimed of a pain in the back like he'd been shot but Ophelia couldn't see anything in his back. After the victory, Ironhede decided to lay siege Lionwhyte's home base. Bringing Down Lionwhyte As when Ironheade laid siege to Lionwhyte's Pleasure Dome, Ophelia watched as Eddie's pain returned and his skin suddenly changed color, demon wings sprouted out of his back, and his eyes seemed to burn. Ophelia said that the Druid's of Ormagoden's temple were said to put demonic poison on their weapons, which was probably the reason for Eddie's transformation. However she seemed to have an inkling about Eddie's real identity as Succoria's son. While they were getting speakers to arm the Roadies, who were able to sneak through Lionwhyte's Cleave of the Impaler, Eddie revealed his feelings for Ophelia, which she accepted, though they didn't mention this to anyone else. Before launching the final attack against Lionwhyte, Ophelia told Eddie that her parents had been leaders of the Black Tear Rebellion, but he gave her his shark-tooth necklace, the only thing he had of his mother's to prove he trusted her. However upon their defeat of Lionwhyte, Emperor Doviculus appeared and spoke of a woman named Succoria, who had been sent to spy on the humans. After the demon emperor killed Lars and unleashed his force of Bleeding Deaths to destroy Lionwhyte's settlement, Ophelia was confronted by Lita as the spy Doviculus spoke of. Eddie asked her about this, but Ophelia wouldn't tell him anything, which made him refuse to trust her. She was heartbroken by this since, even though she knew a lot of people didn't trust her, she thought that Eddie always would. Forming the Doom Ophelia was left abandoned and found her way to the Sea of Black Tears. Since everyone believed she would become one of the Tear Drinkers, she decided she might as live up to their expectations. With the sea calling out to her sorrow, Ophelia threw herself into the dark waters and was dragged down into it by a strange black force, drowning her. From the waters, emerged the twisted and dark Drowned Ophelia, who became leader of the Drowning Doom. She sent her minions to attack the Ironheade army and after fighting them off, Eddie saw Ophelia's crests on one of the Gravedigger's shirts, making him realize she was their new leader. He decided to lead the Ironheade to the Sea of Black Tears so as to destroy it and stop Ophelia from creating more warriors for the Doom. On his way there, Drowned Ophelia confronted him, saying that she'd made some new friends, but Eddie said Doviculus wasn't her friend. Drowned Ophelia continued, saying she'd used all he'd taught her, about trust and betrayal and most importantly, the power of music, and destroyed the bridge Eddie had just created with her new guitar. After Ironheade was driven into the Dry Ice Mines by the Drowning Doom, Drowned Ophelia showed up and Eddie asked her what had happened to her. She called up one of her Organists whose music showed the roadie how Ophelia had thrown herself into the Sea of Black Tears. As the vision ended, the Drowning Doom set up their own Megastage and engaged Ironheade. During the battle, Eddie, having found out about his father beign teh lgeendary Riggnarok, who lead the Black Tear Rebellion, asked Ophelia if this was what she couldn't tell him, but she just replied that he didn't know anything. The Doom was eventually beaten and Drowned Ophelia retreated. Later, Ironheaade arrived at the Sea of Black Tears to find Drowned Ophelia and her forces waiting for them, but they were able to fight them off. However she then told Eddie that his father had accompanied the demon emperor into the future. Eddie then reasoned that his father defeated the emperor since there were no demon overlords in the future (except for in record companies) and that upon his defeat, Doviculus came back to the age of metal. Ironheade engaged the Drowning Doom in a final battle and managed tod efeat the teardrinkers. When Eddie told Drowned Ophelia the conclusion he'd come to, it only amused her and she told him that Doviculus wasn't always emperor, but when Eddie attempted to find out who it had been, she retreated. Eddie managed to confront Drowned Ophelia once again and asked what it would take to end this. She replied that one of them had to die and Eddie said he nominated the one who sold them out to the demons. Drowned Ophelia said he was right, better him than her and the two prepared to fight when she noticed Doviculus was watching. Eddie asked her if she'd called in her "boyfriend" for help, but when he called her by what he thought was her true name "Succoria", she was quite confused. Doviculus told Eddie the truth behind Succoria, that she was the former demon empress that had traveled to the future to discover the secret behind the Titan's magic. She brought with her a number of human slaves, one of which was Riggnarok in disguise, Eddie's father who planned to slay Succoria. However he and the demonic empress fell in love and had a son, Eddie. Doviculus then tore out the heart of Drowned Ophelia and placed it in his own chest, while she fell to the ground, splattering into black liquid as Eddie tried to catch her. Return to the Light After defeating Doviculus, Eddie tore Drowned Ophelia's black heart out of his chest, which dissolved into Eddie's shark tooth necklace. Realizing that the true Ophelia was still alive, he dove into the Sea of Black Tears and found her resting on the bottom. Eddie attempted to bring her to the surface, only for the same black force that had pulled Ophelia under to pul him down as well. He managed to release Ophelia, who saved him as well by pulling him out by his stage pass. Ophelia then rejoined the Ironheade, who actually started to trust her. Powers Drowned Ophelia demonstrates great dark powers, thanks to the Sea of Black Tears and taught herself to play the guitar. Thus she can call on the Titans' power as Eddie does, allowing her to do things like unleashing a blast of black tears around her, making her forces invisible, and render the enemy general unable to command units or use their guitar. Drowned Ophelia also possesses shadow manipulation powers, which she can use to form a pair of etheral bird like wings, strike at enemies with shadows, or disappear and reappear anywhere. Trivia *Ophelia's name comes from Princess Ophelia in Hamlet, who also had her heart broken by the one she once loved and commited suicided by throwing herself into a river and drowning. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Forms Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes Lover Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Vehicular Villains